Just One Bullet
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: An Alternate ending to Tintin and The Picaros. One Shot. An AU Fanfiction


**I'm a pain for tragdic fanfics and I promise that i'll be writung some more upbeat Fanfiction's but at the minuet I want to take a break from fanfiction writing so try and get some happier ideas but I may start to write an idea for a ghostly Tintin fanfiction. I wrote this a couple of days ago after having a depressing day, sorry it's tragedic but thats just how my mind is working at the mo. Apologies for the shortness but nevermind. I am planning a series of what if's for some of my favourite shows about events that if gone differently could have had different consequences.**

**Summary - All It takes is one bullet. In the Tintin Cannon But AU. **

No one saw the gun and as Tintin pulled himself out of his carnival clothes the bullet had his name on it. Colonel Sponz didn't hestitate as the youthed man turned round he took his chance. The bullet hit Tintin straight in the chest and for the very first time he saw blood running down his chest. All other gunshots had only caused grazes but this would be so much more worse. He fell onto his knees in pain just as Alcazar tackled Sponz and The Captain skidded over to Tintin. Tintin breathed deeply in shock then feel backwards into the Captain's arms, breathing erratically into the Captains arms. He had never felt so much pain in his life and began to take back all of the compliants he had said about the smallest things like cuts and bruises as nothing felt as painful as what was running through his veins at that moment. Blood quickly escaped the hole left by the bullet despite the Captains desperate attempts to stem the bleeding and blood still escaped in between his fingers. Soon enough the Captain's hand was covered in Tintin's blood.

"Get someone up here quickly!" The Captain pleaded. No sooner said than done one of Alcazars men was on his radio but the Captain couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be to late. As Alcazar pulled up The Captain saw that Colonel sponz was dead, with a gleaming opened eye stare. Alcazar appeared at the other side of Tintin and that was the moment he realised just how serious Tintin's condition was. He looked tried, like he was trying to fight a neverending battle.

"Help's on its way" Alcazar stated not taking his eye's off Tintin's horrific wound. "I'm so sorry"

"Not your fault Alcazar" Tintin whispered, his eye's barely open in the process. Tintin felt his body letting go and was unable to stop it from consuming him. His eyelids began to flicker as he tried to contain the pain that threathened to drag the life out of him. The Captain felt his grip start to lossen so he pulled him in tighter causing Tintin to response.

"Don't you dare! Stay with me, Help's on it's way!" The Captain pleaded to the sparkly hazel eye's adorned within Tintin. "Stay with me"

Alcazar gripped Tintin's other hand trying his best to get him to hang on. The captain kept his hand on Tintin's head cradeling him softly as his breathing began to slow.

"C..C..captain, let me go, please" he whispered through his bloodied lips.

The Captain stared at him, his head filled with many reasons as to why he would never let Tintin go.

"No, I can't! You... your the only thing i've got in my life that matters to me most" he cried as tears began to gently fall from his elder eye's. The Captain could see that Tintin was in pain and wanted to let go so he kissed him gently on his forehead. As he did this he felt Tintin's heartbeat and realising how slow it was he knew he didn't have much time left.

"Captain ... C...Captain, Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything"

The Captain watched helplessly as Tintin breathed his last in his arms and felt Tintin's entire body grow limp as his eye's shut, hiding his beautiful hazel eye's permanently from the world. His hand slipped from Alcazar's hand and fell to the ground, hitting the floor like a dead wieght. The Captain pulled him in even closer as tears cascaded down his aged cheeks. 18 years old, that was no age to die.

"Captain I am so sorry" Alcazar whispered.

"It's not your fault" The Captain sighed. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen"

**Like I said I'm quite depressed at the mo but I still love reviews so if you do like the short please do review.**


End file.
